Hermione's 'Me' Time
by LynstHolin
Summary: Short, sexy Dramione fluff   Hermione Granger has trouble getting away from Ron and Harry for some... stress relief.


Warnings: sexiness

...

" 'Mione! 'Mione!"

Hermione slowed, but didn't stop. "What is it now, Ron?"

"We've got two feet of parchment due in potions tomorrow! What are the ten uses of powdered chicken feet?"

"There are these objects called books. You should try opening one once," Hermione said crossly.

"You don't have to bite my head off!" Ron loped until he caught up with her. "Come on, I know you've got it memorized. Just tell me."

"Use one: to remove the Zombii curse. Use two: to repel aphids from roses. Use three: to help gingers remove their heads from their posteriors."

Ron stopped in his tracks and put his hands on his hips. "That wasn't very nice at all!"

Hermione huffed as the space between her and Ron grew. "I'm not always going to be around to help you. You need to learn how to do things for yourself."

"Where are you going to go?" Ron asked, bewildered. Hermione didn't answer. She sped up her steps, ducking around a corner before Ron could catch up with her again. She smiled to herself as she thought about what she would be doing in approximately fifteen minutes.

"Hermione! Hermione!"

"Bloody hell," Hermione said under her breath. "If you want to know the ten uses of powdered chicken feet, Harry, go to the library and study with Ron."

By the time he caught up with her, Harry was puffing. "No, that's not it! I need you to make more Polyjuice Potion."

"Whatever for?"

"Malfoy is up to something, I just know it!" Harry pulled his map out of his jeans pocket. "Look, he's sneaking around the seventh floor."

Hermione stopped and laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, I'm telling you this because I care about you. You need help. Your obsession with Malfoy is unhealthy."

"But-but-but he's near the Room of Requirement!" Hermione grabbed the map out of Harry's hands and stuffed it down the front of her blouse. Harry gaped. "What are you doing, Hermione?"

"This map only feeds into your obsession. I'm confiscating it. No, go, shoo. Do your potions homework." Hermione turned Harry around and gave him a slight shove. He turned and gave her a baffled look, but continued on toward the Gryffindor common room. Hermione puffed her cheeks out, shook her head, and took off at a brisk pace.

" 'Mione! 'Mione!"

Hermione started banging her head against a fluted column. "Ron, what could it possibly be?"

"Longbottom tripped while holding his wand, and he turned Colin Creevey into a flamingo!"

"You must be making that up. That can_not_ be possible." Ron held out a long, vividly pink feather. "Well, what do you want me to do about it? Take him to Madam Pomfrey!"

Ron looked sheepish. "Madam Pomfrey says that the next Gryffindor that darkens her door will be put on bread and water for a month. We've been a bit... obstreperous lately."

"Could you wait, then? There are no flamingo predators in the castle. Colin should be fine. Feed him some fish or something."

"You've been acting different lately, 'Mione, and I don't like it!"

"What you mean, Ron, is that you don't like that I'm not constantly around to help everyone get out of the jams they keep getting themselves into."

"Well, yeah."

Hermione threw her hands up into the air. "Can't you see how tiresome that gets? Don't you think I deserve some 'me' time?"

"Well, sure, after you help Colin Creevey."

Hermione growled, making Ron take a step back. "I-need-it-now," she said through gritted teeth.

"Fine." Ron gave her a glowering look before he spun on his heel and stalked away. "Must be that time of the month."

Hermione drew her wand swiftly and used a shocking spell on Ron's bottom. He howled and took off running. Hermione muttered darkly to herself as she went up several staircases. She paced back and forth through a hallway until a door caught her notice. She threw the door open, and her expression of frustration was changed to a big, happy, radiant smile.

"The Room of Requirement's outdone itself this time, don't you think?" Draco asked as he swept her into his arms. The room was illuminated with candelight. A fireplace roared before a bearsking rug. There was a huge bed with a feather mattress, piled high with fluffy pillows and and velvet quilts. A hot-tub was sunken into the floor. "Which should we try first?" Draco asked her as he started unbuttoning her blouse.

"Tub, then rug." Hermione went right for his trouser zip, smiling even more when she saw that he was hard already.

"What's this?" Draco pulled the map out of her bra.

Hermone grabbed the map, crumpled it into a ball, and tossed it toward a dark corner. "The most annoying piece of paper in the world."

They finished pulling each other's clothes off. Hermione put her arms around Draco's shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her over to the hot-tub. They laughed as he staggered, lowering both of them down the steps and into the water. "What do you tell your friends when you come to meet me, anyway?" Draco asked, in between nibbles on Hermione's neck.

"What do you tell yours?" Hermione countered, just before she embarked on some serious underwater exploration.

Draco moaned into her ear. "You know, I honestly can't remember right now. Ask me again when I'm less distracted." His mouth went to her small but perfect breasts, sucking her pink nipples until they stood up in stiff peaks.

Hermione moved so she was straddling him, rubbing herself wantonly against his erection. "I think I'm ready to move to the rug," she breathed.

Draco was openly panting at this point. "Merlin! The way you want me turns me on so much."

Just a few hallways down, Harry and Ron ran pell mell, shouting Hermione's name. "We need you now! Please help! Fred and George have gotten stuck in a laundry chute!"

Hermione couldn't hear them. She was on her back, legs over Draco's shoulders, crying out mindlessly as he he buried himself in her. "Harder, ohhh, harder," she gasped, hands gripping his buttocks to help him thrust deeper. Just about the time Harry and Ron gave up, Hermione was having a mind-blowing orgasm.


End file.
